Sakura's Spell
by DoritoGirl
Summary: Sakura hates her life and the religon, her mom had persued. But what happens when some one from the past that she had performed her spell on comes back. Back to see her speficly. To be with her? ItaSaku after massacre. Humor/Romance/Horror
1. Remembrance

**If you are against this kind of religion or are easily offended by this religion do not read. I don't intend to upset or offend anybody but there are similarities this is my first time writing a story so please comment!! Open to everything!! This is after the Uchiha massacre, Itachi might be a little out of character as may be the rest of them. Also there may be an Original Character!**

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thinking_

_Reminiscing/Remembering the Past _

Fingers touched the carving on the backside of the front door. Lightly touching and gliding over every letter as she traces them.

_For those who seek protection,_

_They shall have it._

_For those who seek to harm those _

_Behind this door,_

_None shall pass_

_She pressed her fingers to her forehead a bit in angst, tired and upset. Sakura's fingers flinched slightly as she felt the energy pulse from her exceedingly wide forehead. The luck spell she had performed when she was five still remained strong. She had only given this gift to one other who in turn gave it to one other of their choosing._

Sakura thought back to that day almost eleven years ago.

"_Ms. Haruno! Ms Haruno!! Ms. HA RU NOOO!!!" The young mother of Sakura turned around to see a ten year old Itachi running up to the Haruno's as they were getting ready to step inside their home. Little 5 years old Sakura stood just inside the door of the house peaking out at Itachi._

"_You dropped this back there, at the Yamanaka's flower shop" He pointed back in the direction they had come from. They had just bought a dozen daffodils. Ms. Haruno reached her hand out as Itachi begun to drop a necklace into her hand. It was a 10 inch long gold chain with a rose quartz crystal dangling from the end._

"_Oh! Itachi thank you! I would have been upset with myself had I lost this!" She gave Itachi a simple kiss on the cheek. He seemed to blush slightly._

"_Sakura come here!" Sakura came out her bright pink hair and pale skin contrasting so much you wouldn't think she was her mother's daughter._

"_Hi Ita-Kun"_

"_Hi Sakura" He said raising his hand slightly. His eyebrow quirking slightly at his makeshift name._

_Sakura's mother puts the necklace around Sakura's neck._

"_There now you have one just like I promised you!" She smiles slightly._

"_Ita! Ita! Come here, Come here!"_

_He walked towards her stooping to her level. He sighed slightly he has always hated his makeshift name that Sakura has always called him whenever she sees him. This had always annoyed him. She has never said his whole name once. But her parents had told him that she can't quit say "chi" so it always comes out "ki" He despises being called Itaki, it makes him sound like he is some kind of dish. He sighs again just thinking about it pisses him off. So he puts up with being called "Ita". His mild annoyance…_

_When Itachi was finally down to her level Sakura started to recite:_

Luck be with me,

Luck be with you.

Here is some luck!

So mote it be.

_As she said this she had been touching her forehead with her pointer and middle fingers. Then she moved them from her forehead to his poking him in the forehead, using a little bit of excessive force. _

"_Ow…"_

"_Ita! Ita! You can give it to one person too!!"_

"_Umm thank you Sakura?"_

_Itachi looked up at Sakura's mom and dad. Looking at them with a confused and questioning look. Ms. Haruno laughed a little bit._

"_Here honey read this. You will understand then." She handed him a book that had a star that was circled as well._

_One look at the book and he understood. "Oh you're a Wiccan?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So then you know how to use the 7 Chakras?"_

"_To a degree yes, it's very difficult, I could show you sometime."_

"_Oh, that's neat. Does the book explain it enough to where I could learn it some from there too?"_

"_Yes it explains a lot but it's a lot of meditating."_

"_I can do that!" He said this almost smugly._

"_Thank you, you will have your book back by tomorrow."_

--------- **The next day**------------

_Itachi brings the book back completely satisfied with what he has learned, but not completely satisfied with the fact that learning all seven chakras is indeed harder then he thought. He showed Ms. Haruno what he could do thus far. He could manipulate the root chakra (red), belly chakra (orange), solar plexus (yellow) and heart (blue). But was having trouble with the throat (green), third eye (purple), and crown (white) chakras._

_-------------_**5 years later at the compound**_----------------_

_Itachi sighed as his 10 year old little brother had asked him to come train with him. He touched his forehead and felt the energy from that spell Sakura had performed 5 years earlier. He turned around as Sasuke was leaving._

"_Sasuke..." As Sasuke turns around and walks right into Itachi poking him in the center of his forehead._

"_Ow…"_

"_Maybe another day ok?"_

_That same night he had massacred the whole Uchiha clan. With the exception of Sasuke..._

_----------------_**2 ½ years later**_-------------_

_Sakura's mother had engraved a spell on the back of the front door with a promise to her that they'd be home soon. They had to go on a long term mission, a few months later a week before her birthday. She found out that her parents had been killed during their mission… She would never see her parents again._

_-------_**3 years later present day**_---------------_

Sakura stand at her front door running her fingers across the engraving her mother had put there only 3 years ago. Barely a week before her birthday she stands there and just cries. She cries her heart out collapsing to the floor.

"I miss them so much!" A knock on the door and somebody opens the door.

"Sakura?" Sakura looks up and sees Naruto, Ino, and Lee standing there at her door entrance. The three of them step in. They had come to ask if she had plans for her birthday…

"Oh Sakura! You're turning 16 soon!" Naruto exclaimed

"Not now you idiot!" Ino growled

"Sakura who has harmed you!?" Lee asked almost valiantly.

"No one can harm me so long as I stay behind these doors; I just miss my parents…" Ino, Lee and Naruto all hugged her at the same time. The higher beings knew she obviously needed it.

-----------

A figure loomed nearby passing through the gates heading straight for Sakura's house.

**Well that is it for now! Heart and Throat was reversed for those of you who know vaguely about Wicca. Disclaimer as well Wiccans are ****NOT**** Satanists. Please look up what they are and go to respective websites to find out about them. Wikipedia is not a recommended site their information is generally wrong, since it is a site that can be edited by anybody with an account to the site. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Hello Again

**Well here is the second chapter I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Looking forward to reviews and comments. Remember that if you are offended by Wicca please ****DO NOT**** read. Also if you are wondering about Wicca please feel free to do research, but do not go to Wikipedia as it is not a valid source. The website is open source and anybody who is able to login to the site can easily change what many things say. R&R**

_**Inner Sakura**_

Remembering

_Thinking_

Sakura had finally stopped crying. She slowly took deep breaths as she looked around. She blinked as she stood up and looked at Naruto, Ino, and Lee.

"Uh oh…" Naruto and Ino looked over at Sakura. She seemed to them irritated and she was acting like she was bracing herself from something that was about to happen.

"What is the world gonna end or something?" Naruto chided

"She's here."

"Who's here?" Ino asked Sakura wondering who this she is that Sakura was speaking of. As if on cue the door flew open and someone ran in. In the same motion the person jumped through the air.

"Saki-Chan!! Naruto!" Both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened, as they were both tackled to the floor of Sakura's house.

_**Stop calling me an alcoholic drink!!**_ Inner Sakura screamed. But she was also a bit excited saying

_**Yay she's here she's here!**_ Inner Sakura clapped her hands quickly.

Sakura and Naruto where on the floor, pinned beneath the person who had tackled them. Lee who had been standing in front of the closed door had been sent flying across the room into the opposite wall of the house. He went over their heads and soon had jumped up and was seemingly furious. It had happened at the same time as when the girl had jumped on Naruto and Sakura. Ino had flipped over the couch that sat in the in room, to avoid getting hit.

"Eeyyaahhh!! Who dares to hurt Sakura-Chan!?" Lee almost yelled as he regained his composure.

"I'm fine! I told you that as long as I am in this house I can't be harmed in anyway.. Umm I think Naruto has a bloody nose... You should probably get your boobs out of his face." Sakura pointed this out as the girl got up and giggled.

"Sorry!!" Naruto lay twitching on the floor a small puddle of blood by his face.

"Sorry Lee-kun! I didn't mean to send you flying. Didn't realize you were by the door." She bowed in his direction with a small smile on her face. Her ash hair fell into her face covering her slate eyes. She blew her hair out of here face once.

"Apology accepted! But uh do I know you from somewhere?" Lee inquired looking somewhat confused and lost he scratched the top of his head. The girl stood there and pointed at him.

"Well you better know me! Or else that will just make it much easier for me to beat you in a 30 lap race around Konoha!! If you can't beat me…"

"Then I will do 50 laps around the training grounds in twenty minutes! If I cannot do that I will do 1000 pushups in ten minutes. If I cannot do that then I… will…. Oh!" He had started off strong on his Gai/ (Guy?) like rant. Sakura stood there and giggled slightly, she had always thought it was funny when he started going off like that.

"I know who this is!! Stop your posturing Lee."

"I did…"

"Shut up, it's Rei. She's the only one who was adopted of the Uchiha clan." Ino said this proudly. Naruto still laid on the floor his nose bleeding heavily.

"Gahhh….. Size C boobs…"

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed. Inner Sakura looked at Rei with an appraising look.

_**Hmmm she does look like she has gotten bigger. I wanna squeeze them and see!**_ Inner Sakura grinned while Sakura looked at her mortified.

_You cannot be serious!_

_**I am! And we should!!**_ Inner Sakura squeezed her hands around invisible boobs.

"He had to have picked that up from Jiraiya!" Rei laughs

"If Sasuke was still around he would have already hit Naruto so hard on the head" Sakura and Rei both laughed real hard. Rei had a slight sad look on her face. She had been searching for both the Uchiha brothers, with no luck of finding either of them.

"But I'm gonna." A voice spoke from behind in the open front door to Sakura's house. They all turned around and there stood Kiba.

"Hi doggy boy!" Kiba flinched slightly at the stupid name Rei had always called him at random times. Akamaru stood at his left side and barked in slight annoyance.

"Arf!"

"Hey Naruto get off Sakura's floor and come here a second will you?" Kiba stood just outside the door, he was unsure why he couldn't just walk in to the house and clobber him but some unseen force was keeping him out of the house.

"Size C boobs….. What?" Naruto snapped out of his bloody nose trance and got up off the floor. Walking over to the door and then outside. Kiba slowly shut the door with a smirk on his face. There was a loud CRACK and then a thump as Naruto hit the door, the door swung open and Naruto fell onto the floor again. This time with a large lump on the side of his head.

"Wahhd what did I do? OW!!" He rolled slightly.

"So was he right Rei?" Ino asked slowly, make sure not to step on any toes if it was a sensitive subject. Rei smiled slightly, she remembered how Itachi had made fun of her breasts a lot. Then all of a sudden she remembered the time he walked in on her when she was bathing. She laughed slightly.

"OH MY GOD HE WAS RIGHT WASN'T HE?!?!?!" Ino Said loudly

"Yes, my boobs are a size C." Rei laughed

"Oh I did not really need to know that." Both Lee and Kiba said in unison.

_**Damn it I wanted to squeeze and find out!! Hehehe.**_ Inner Sakura once again squeezed the invisible boobs in front of her. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. Then they all started laughing at the fact that Naruto was actually right!

_**Seriously! I wanna squeeze! CHA! **_

**Well there is chapter 2! I may have misspelled a name or two but I checked and double checked! It seems right to me! Lol R&R please and thankies! Once again let me know what you think! By the way for those of you who are interested in finding out about Wicca, there are actual sites out there you just have to find them type in Wicca on Google or something. THANKS!**


	3. The First Nightmare

**Ok here is chapter 3! I had to have a little bit of time to really think about the nightmare! Lol. But mostly these will come out just about every day. Just about not always! Remember if you don't agree with this kind of religion DO NOT read! Anyway on with the show!**

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Dreaming/thinking_

It had been heading towards the evening by the time Rei had shown up at Sakura's house. Everyone was saying their good bye's as Sakura was pushing them out the door.

"I'll be sleeping in my tree hose. So if you need me for anything." Rei said in an almost motherly way. Sakura smiled with a partial grimace. Rei knew her too well. Rei knew the entire rookie 9 almost too well. Including some others… She knew all their secrets including those they wouldn't tell to anyone else but here. This was actually pretty bad since sometimes she exploited their secrets and used them against them. Especially when she is training with them it gets almost comedic! She does this 25% of the time only when she feels like playing dirty. XD

"Yea I'll come to you. Good Night Rei."

"Night" Rei said back. She disappears with one jump. Now it's just her and the house. This big, empty house. Sakura sighed and walked up the stairs to the second floor. She hated being here by herself but couldn't stand to have people over all the time. There were just too many memories, good and bad. Too many ghosts around every corner… She peaked into her parent's old bedroom… She had picked up this habit after her parents had died, She had hoped it was only a nightmare and when she looked in there they'd be there sleeping. She stared at the locked cabinet that sat at the far end of the room. She had thought about picking the lock on the cabinet and pulling out all her mother's spell books, candles, herbs, tools everything and using them. But she had vowed to never cast another spell again.

Sakura left the room and changed into her night clothes. This consisted of only a big black shirt that came to her knees. It has pink cherry blossoms cascading down one side of the shirt then seemingly be blown across the bottom of the shirt. She lay down in bed and almost immediately drifted off to sleep; as she did she started to dream:

_Sakura stood in pitch black she couldn't see anything. A red light appeared in the distance, at her feet a white cat with green eyes appeared before her. At this point she realized she was naked, it was a dream of course so there was no worry. Or so she thought._

"_It's been a long time, Sakura." Sakura looked down at the cat the cat was looking out towards the red light. The cat started to walk quickly towards it._

"_Why haven't you summoned your spirit animal in so long? She misses you, I miss you too."_

"_Momma?" She ran towards the light, her mother sat there on a rock, the white cat jumped p onto her lap and purred. Sakura's mom's red hair seemed to float slightly, she had beautiful white wings. Mrs. Haruno's green eyes looked towards her daughter and she smiled.'_

"_Mom it's you! It's you!!" She walked forward_

"_Nayo misses you too you know!" The white cat spoke. Sakura looked at the cat and it clicked._

"_My Spirit animal, my Nayo." She knelt down, and embraced the white cat with green eyes._

"_I don't have much time sweet heart, your father sends his love too." There was a squeak, to the side of Sakura a black weasel with red eyes appeared. Everything around her started to bleed. _

"_There's not much time, he needs your help. You have to wake up soon and you need to go help him!"_

"_Who mom? Who do I need to help?"_

"_Oh dear..." She started to fade away as did the red light that seemed to emit from her._

"_Run, follow the weasel he will take you to him and then you need to wake up! Summon your Spirit animal she will help you, the black weasel will be waiting for you at your window ledge. You must go quickly. You must help him no matter what he is now. He plays a vital role in the future sweet heart! I love you, please do this for me." The light completely faded and Sakura's mother disappeared._

"_I will momma." She turned and started running after the retreating weasel. Blood started seeping in front of her she ran through it the blood splashed up on her and into her face a figure was knelt down as well this figure was naked she soon ran up to the figure and stopped. The weasel squeaked at the person and a low grunt came from the person. Sakura placed her hand on the persons shoulder. It was a man; he was bleeding out his side slightly._

"_Are you ok?" She asked tentatively. All of a sudden the man turned on her and wrapped his hands around her throat. Sakura's eyes widened, she tried to push him off but her strength seemed to be drained away from her._

"_Nuh! No stop please stop!" She looked into the man's eyes and her eyes widened even more. She looked into the eyes of the sharingan, but the eyes were seemingly tired, pleading. Sakura's face softened slightly. She stared into the eyes of Itachi._

"_Hold on I'm coming, Itachi." _

The dream abruptly ended, Sakura sat bolt upright in bed. She heard the squeak of the weasel and the pitter patter of feet on her window ledge. She threw the window open and jumped out the window in her night shirt bare foot.

_I call upon you _

_In this season of ostara._

_Nayo, my spirit animal._

_Come to me in haste and knowledge _

_So mote it be_

There was a slight whoosh and there sat the white cat with the green eyes. The cat jumped down after Sakura who was already running after the black weasel.

"Nayo thinks we should hurry much much more!" The cat said down at her side as they were running. They ran as fast as they could, soon Sakura was at the place she saw in her dreams. She skids to a halt.

"Itachi?" She looked around and saw the weasel running towards a tree, a voice came from behind it.

"So you brought me Sakura, huh Arkany?" He leaned out from behind the tree and looked at an almost naked Sakura. He smirked at the t-shirt that barely came down to her knees and her messy bed hair. His appraisal didn't take long as he looked her up and down.

"You came in your pajama shirt?" Sakura blushed at the comment and only then became self aware that she was hardly wearing anything. She quickly walked forward, in a bit of a self conscious manner.

"Nayo helped!" The white cat chirped slightly. The weasel that sat near Itachi snorted slightly.

"You're kind of annoying still, but I like Sakura and I thought she would help. So yes Itachi, sir I brought Sakura." Sakura appraised the wound at Itachi's side and immediately pushed his hand out of the way the medic-nin in her kicking in to full gear. She stooped down and got to work performing some seals and then a green light at her hand appeared and she begun to heal the wound.

"There's a bit of internal damage but it shouldn't affect you in anyway. Might be a little bit of scaring despite my healing abilities. Long time no see Arkany." She smiled at the weasel that was crawling up to sit on her lap as she knelt there next to Itachi. As well Itachi sat there unmoving with almost adoring eyes. His eyes were the normal black color at the moment.

"Missed you a lot Sakura!" Arkany said, and then glanced over at Itachi.

"He did too but he would never admit it. You know because he supposed to be a big and bad missing-nin and all." Itachi glared at his spirit animal slightly and growled. Sakura chuckled slightly; she finished healing him and almost immediately regretted using up so much chakra at once. She swayed while she sat there slightly.

"Nayo's bad!! Nayo should be taking from heart chakra not root chakra!!" The tip of Nayo's tail was red and then all of a sudden it changed to a blue color.

"There we goes!" Nayo said happily. That of course didn't help much as Sakura slumped over leaning into Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly and he sighed.

"She gets tired just as easily as ever, when she performs spells and ninjutsu." He gets up and picks her up as well and started working his way to the solitary house's backyard that was at the edge of the konoha woods. (Sakura's house).

"Sakura hasn't performed a spell tell now! Or else it wouldn't be a problem Nayo thinks." Itachi's eye brow quirked. It took one jump and he was at her open window he went inside and laid her down and covered her up on her bed.

"Not a single spell? Well she lost her mother, she was the reason she started in the first place…" He turned to leave, but a hand stopped him and pulled on the sleeve of his black akatsuki (sp?) cloak.

"Please stay? Mom sent me to help you, your obviously here for a reason. Please stay the night here?" Itachi's eyebrows rose slightly. He was here for a reason but it wasn't for Naruto. Not this time anyway. He nodded and kicked off his sandals and removed his cloak. He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Alright."

"Please sleep were you like, and thank you Itachi for staying." She quickly drifted off to sleep, again and then all was silent.

"No thank you Sakura, for your help and kindness." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is chapter 3! Seems just a little bit longer then before but hey it works. Once again sorry for taking so long I really had to think about the nightmare, still didn't turn out as well as I had hoped maybe the next one will be better. O.o shoot I just gave away part of the story! Damnit! Now to work on chapter 4!! And btw yes I know Itachi is a bit oc. ::runs at top speed to laptop to write up chapter4.::**


	4. A Kiss Not To Be Forgotten

**Hello and here is chap 4!! I'm still deciding on a title for this one so it may change a few times. You know the warnings, if you really wanna know about Wicca please ask. Remember Wikipedia is open source therefore not a good place to go to get information!**

_**Inner sakura**_

_Thinking_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning when she opened her eyes, she first saw Nayo and Arkany curled up on the window seal soaking up some moon rays. She shifted slightly feeling a weight on her body and felt two arms wrapped around her waist. Bare arms, that were as almost as pale as hers. She shifted again and felt hair brush against her face. There was a head of black hair that she had buried her face in.

Itachi's head was laying on her chest and had his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. His legs were slightly tucked up so that he was curled up around her slightly. His hair was in a bit of disarray, the sun wasn't even up, he opened his eyes slightly as he heard Sakura mumble.

"I don't get up for another 4 ½ hours…" She had looked at the clock which read 3:30am. She closed her eyes tiredly and fell back asleep. Itachi sat up slightly and shut off her alarm. Sakura hadn't fully registered the man that lay in her arms cuddled up next to her at all. By the time 8:00 rolled around the sun was half out but her alarm hadn't gone off at all. Itachi now slept with his face buried into her neck, his head was on her shoulder and he was breathing onto her neck, his nose was barely touching her chin. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

_Umm why is he sleeping on me?_ Sakura now had become aware of the fact that a 20 year old man was sleeping on her bed.

_**He wants you! That dog!**_

_Oh stop! No he doesn't!!_

_**Obviously he does! He is sleeping on your bed, cuddled up with you. Of all the rooms and beds he could have slept in. He decided he wanted to sleep in your bed to sleep next to you! I find that rather kinky!!**_ Inner Sakura laughs as Sakura blushes. She looks down at Itachi's sleeping face. He was relaxed, it seemed almost angelic. In a masculine sort of way.

Itachi normally wasn't a touchy feely kind of person. In fact he hated to touch people. But for some reason he didn't mind touching her. Nor had he ever felt so rested in a long time. For once he felt comfortable enough to relax, safe enough to not have his guard up all the time. Maybe it was the house. Maybe it was Sakura, it could be both.

It was 8:30am Itachi took a deep breath and stretched without unwrapping his arms from around Sakura. Whom was still arguing with herself about the very issue of Itachi being so touchy feely with her.

_**You should cuddle with him!**_

_No I just want to get up and get into the shower!!_

_**Why because your feet are all dirty from saving his very fine ass? Yummy!**_ Sakura blushed her face turning several shades of red.

"uh… NO!" Itachi opened his eyes slowly, partially thinking Sakura was still sleeping and she was having a nightmare. He shifted his head and looked up, noticing she wasn't asleep but practically wide awake. Sakura glanced down and noticed that Itachi was awake. Her face was beat red.

"Ita… Sorry I didn't… mean… wake!" Sakura covered her face with both hands in utter embarrassment. Itachi sat up and scratched the top of his messy hair covered head.

"I thought we graduated from saying that annoying name?" he glanced tiredly at her. She was peaking from in between her fingers. Random strands of hair stuck up in odd directions. Sakura slowly moved her hands from her eyes to her mouth and she started to giggle. Itachi looked around.

"What's so funny?" Sakura was now full out laughing and swaying slightly, as she shook from laughing. Soon she was laughing so hard tears were pricking her eyes.

"What's so damn fun-" Sakura fell off the bed Itachi tried to grab her but ended up falling with.

"oh shi-" He landed on top of her and his head smacked against the hard wood floor. At that moment as his head bounced up and started falling back down, Sakura's head hit sooner and was coming back up and their lips met. Both sets of eyes widened

_**GO FOR IT!!**_ Inner Sakura cheered on.

_NO!!_ Sakura's eyes looked around quickly. Itachi blinked and he pulled away slowly. He slowly lifted himself up off of her and sat on the bed, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Never realized how nice your breasts were…" Sakura's eyes popped slightly her vein starting to pulse.

_**He so did not!!!**_ Sakura held her fist up in front of her, starting to grind and grit her teeth. Itachi blinked.

"what are you going to hit me?" She wanted to. Oh how she wanted to rip him to pieces! She instead grabbed some clothes and ran down the hall to the bathroom threw her clothes on the floor. Slammed the door shut, then turned the shower on as hot as she could handle and jumped into the shower. It was so hot it shocked her and made her fall to her knees. She readjusted the tempature, and stood up. She grabbed her fresh mountain strawberry shampoo and put some in her hand then started to work it into her hair. After she rinsed it out, she used the conditioner of the same kind. She stood there letting the water run down her body. She sighed now she was starting to calm down.

The door clicked open then shut quickly bare feet walked across the linoleum floor, with a soft pattering sound. Sakura hadn't realized anybody was in the bathroom as she was lost in her own little world. She sighed slightly enjoying the water that spilled over her body and down her back, and then slowly down her legs. Sakura was running her hands over her neck and down her breasts slightly, when at that same moment the curtain to the shower was ripped open quickly. Itachi stood there in nothing but shorts which accented his….

_Don't even think like that!! You freaking pervert!_

"EYYAAAHHHH!! ITACHI YOU PERVERT!!!!" She grabbed the closest bottle to her hand and threw it at him as hard as she could without enhancing it with her chakra-

_**yea all you would want to do is spend half the day cleaning up shampoo that exploded against the wall cause you threw it at someone with chakra enhanced power**_ inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi easily sidestepped the bottle and listened as it clattered to the floor. Sakura had grabbed another bottle and was ready to throw it when Itachi jumped into the tub with her; he grabbed her wrist that held the bottle and pushed her against the wall under the running water, completely drenching them both.

He stared at her quietly, Sakura couldn't read him.

_What is he staring at??_ Sakura subconsciously covered her breasts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe yes I'm a bit of a perv and that is probably the resllt of some of the writings that will soon come to follow! Lol a small spoiler I suppose! Read and Review!!**


	5. Blind Man

**Well this is chapt 5 obviously! Lol I'm a nut about this chapter we will actually starting getting into the actual Wiccan stuff. For those of you Wiccans out there sorry if it's a little inconsistent some I do on purpose some I do because I didn't know. Lol but yea, it's gonna get good from here on out!**

**--------------------------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" Sakura yelled as she struggled against Itachi's grasp slipping over the wet tub, as well as struggling to see under the pouring water. She slipped and was caught by Itachi. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. He looked at her in warning.

_What an annoyance she has become, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before._ He glanced over her quickly so she wouldn't notice; a very slight blush fell over his face and then disappeared.

_Ok maybe not now… well fuck…._ His attention was brought back to the pink haired kunoichi who stood under the still running water glaring daggers at him.

_**That bastard I will kill him!!**_

_Stand in line sister!_ Her attention focused on him practically screaming at him to get on with it before she broke six of his ribs with a single blow.

"One of your friends is here. I believe the Kyuubi container… You'd prefer me to hide correct?" Sakura glared at him, but rolled her eyes slowly and nodded. She pulled his hand from her mouth and growled slightly.

"But did you have to hide in here?" She motioned to where they currently stood. She looked down and immediately covered her breasts again.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto called out from the bottom of the stairs. He started to walk up slowly. He usually yelled obnoxiously like that to let her know he was in her house, and to get dressed or whatever. He half hoped he'd catch her masturbating or something kinky like that. Course then he would be put in the hospital for a few weeks. His poor Hinata would defiantly not like that!

"Whatever it is he wants tell him you can't you understand me?" Itachi said this not as a statement or even a question. This was a command. He had since removed his arm from around her waist.

"Why?" She dared to venture he wanted to hold her hostage.

_**Wow in your own home no less…**_

"Because you aren't leaving me alone with that animal you call a familiar! She will drive me nuts!" Itachi whisper-yelled. He was of course referring to Nayo, who at this moment was still asleep with Arkany.

"I'm in the shower Naruto!" She called down to Naruto. He was still ascending the stairs and made a silent oath of disappointment. He soon knocked on the third door on the left.

"Come in Naruto." She let him come in when she was in the shower because she trusts him. He is a pervert that is for sure. But he respects her enough as a person and a friend that he wouldn't actually peek at her.

"He he he, Hey Sakura-Chan can I join you?"

"Yea right Naruto! Hinata would so not like that!" She said as she poked her head out holding the shower curtain closed around her. She was a bit nervous with Itachi standing right by her. Good thing it was a solid red curtain and not see through in anyway.

_**YEA! Maybe he is jacking off to your naked body right now!!! KINKY!!!**_ Inner Sakura giggles jokingly. Sakura's face turned bright red.

"Hey Sakura why is your face all red all of a sudden?" He looked inquisitively at her as he watched it go from pale to a cherry red color. Sakura blinked and laughed a little offhandedly.

"FINE! Naruto, it's just the heat from the shower. What was it that you needed?" Sakura tried her damn hardest to keep calm. As well as to slow her racing heart, if it went any faster it could explode.

_**And that wouldn't be a bad thing? You could be with mom and dad.**_ She had actually thought about that a lot... Suicide. Maybe it could be a way for her to get away from this life and be with her mother and father. But after the dream she had last night she knew that wasn't an option. She was here for a reason and she would figure it out somehow. She half wondered if Itachi could hear her beating heart but brushed it away when she felt splashing on her back. Turning slightly she saw Itachi letting the water fall into his hands and then he pressed them to his eyes.

_Are his eyes hurting him or something?_

_**Oh who cares he probably deserves it!**_ She had wondered this and then was responded by Inner Sakura with that comment Naruto was then speaking.

"Hinata and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for lunch today?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Who, else is going to be there??" She asked a little irritated seeing through him and his ulterior agenda.

"Umm, Kiba?" Naruto said knowing full well he was going to get his ass kicked, yelled at and probably thrown out of her house in a few seconds. Sure enough the water was turned off.

"Stay here." She mouthed and then indicated to where he was standing at that moment. She grabbed the cherry red towel that was sitting on the counter beside the shower and opened the curtain a little bit and stepped out.

"NA. !!

"Ah Sakura-Chan it was just a suggestion, you really need to get with someone and-"

"GET OUT!!!!"

"AHH! I'm going. I'm going!!" he said as he squeaked slightly from it. She chased him down the stairs and out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!!" she screamed. She had used and enhanced chakra foot and literally kicked him out of her house sending him flying in to the opposite building. Hinata was waiting for him outside and barely side stepped him as he came flying out. In her quiet voice.

"You tried to set her up with someone again didn't you?" Naruto laughed slightly. He heard the door lock to Sakura's house.

"Yea I did, I'm just worried about her…" He looks toward her house. Sakura stomps up the stairs, heading back towards the bathroom.

"I'm not interested in being with anyone right now!! What's the point? Why can't Naruto get it through his thick skull!!?" She walked into the bathroom Itachi was sitting at the edge of the tub, looking down. He was blinking almost every thirty seconds. Then it struck her his eyesight was still getting worse, he was still using that sharingan, which deteriorates his eye site. The magekyou just speeds up the process… She looked a little sad, if Rei saw how pitiful he looked. It could just break her heart. Kakashi has one but it isn't his, and he can't shut it off while Itachi can. So why doesn't he shut it off?

"Itachi??" She all but whispered. He looked up at her, she just about gasped. His eyes were not that crimson red they always are. Even more his eyes were not like his brothers like she originally expected. Itachi's eyes were a black blue.

_A latent trait maybe?_

_**Who fucking cares! They are freaking beautiful!!**_ She quietly walked up to him. Then knelt down in front of him, placing her hands gently on his knees and she looked into his eyes.

"Itachi, can you see me?" Itachi snorted a little bit, it kind of sounded like a chuckle to her but who'd know, she dismissed it.

The last thing Itachi wanted to do was admit to anyone that his eyesight was becoming a burden. –It took a lot for him to admit this to the Akatsuki, let alone to his partner Kisame- that he was going blind from extensive use of the sharingan. From even using the magekyou made it even worse, he just couldn't stand it. Even worse yet the last person he never wanted to admit it to was sitting in front of him wrapped into a towel with her hands on his knees. This girl, this little girl he once spent as much time as he could spare, just to spend time with her. Even in the middle of the night coming to her every time she had sent Nayo to look for him just because she had a nightmare. He'd spend the night curled up with her cuddled up next to him, to protect her from the monsters. His one true weakness right in front of him. She who already knew the truth but wanted to hear him say it himself. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

"I can see you… But barely you have a blurry outline and your pink hair… well that's easy to spot." He reached out to touch her hair; his depth perception was off a little bit too. Sakura grabbed the sides of his head and made him look at her in the eyes.

"Then you can't even see me clearly and you didn't see anything when you jumped in the shower with me?" Several things flew through his head all at once. He thought it was funny at how mad she got at him and he reaaallly wanted to see if she would actually hit him. He compromised with himself.

"Some things I can see clearly…." A bottle of shampoo hit the top of his head. Itachi looked up seeing Sakura's retreating form leaving the bathroom.

"I'll help you with a spell to help you to see better."

_**That fucking pervert!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is! Number 5! Woot the plot thickens... ish? Read and review love you all!!! Lol that ending was kinda funny though. From here on there will be probably be a little more if not a lot more on wiccan spells and rituals and yadda ya. ^^**


	6. First Spell: Healing

**Well hello all obviously this is the next part lol I'm evil! Hope everyone is enjoying this. I believe I had said this was romance horror humor. Lol so far mostly humor right now but there will be more, and then we be getting into the horror n romance! Please read and rate.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi blinked a little perplexed. He followed her out of the bathroom, and she went to her parent's room. He looked in on her and saw her start picking the lock to the cabinet that held all of her mother's things. She finally forced the lock and opened the cabinet items started tumbling out.

"Ah!" Sakura caught some of it but the majority of the candles fell to the floor, and snapped in half.

"Ohhh…" she muttered and started putting books, tarot cards, spell books, candles, precious stones, minerals, herbs in small brown bottles, etc. etc. Itachi walked over and finished helping her pick stuff up.

"What are you going to do exactly?" He picked up the book that Sakura's mom had handed to him all those years ago. His eyes softened ever so slightly, and then hardened again. He never found out how her parents died and he didn't want to ask about it.

"I'm going to cast a circle. Light some green candles, for healing. I will call on the ruler of the water elementals, Niksa. The archangel of water Gabriel, Apollo, Asclepius, Brid, Hathor all gods and goddesses. Call upon the badger spirit, lizards aren't native to Konoha so it wouldn't really be necessary. Grab the jar of chickweed, we will burn a little of that." Itachi sorted through the cabinet of herbs and found the chickweed.

"Why do we need this?" He looked at the dried plant that was in the small jar, of dried flowers.

"You'd prefer a soothing quality right? Might hurt. I haven't done this in awhile." Itachi blinked, he's not one for pain. He has always been ok with pain, but he hardly ever gets hit by anybody. But it bothered him just a little bit just the tiniest bit that Sakura hadn't done this in awhile. They moved downstairs to the living room pushing the couch back to one side of the room. Sakura drew a circle around Itachi.

"Just stay in the middle ok." It was a command not a question, Itachi had never seen her so focused. Well not this focused especially on something she hadn't done in awhile. He watched as she placed varying colors of green at the four quarters. She placed the varying rocks and minerals she brought down in between each of the candles. She then started to burn some of the chickweed, in a small bowl. Using a fan she spread the smoke around the room, and soon Itachi was very calm. He slowly sat down, he watched as Sakura performed several hand seals then lit all four of the candles at the same time. Then as well she performed the seals for Multi Shadow Clone Justu.

_The Kyuubi containers signature move…_ _This girl seems to know a lot and can easily learn new things... That brings up some interesting prospects._ A small smirk spread on his face and soon was gone again. He was aware of another presence out the window of Sakura's house window.

3 other Sakura's appeared and then they each took at a position at the cardinal points.* Then the three other Sakura's performed a Henge Jutsu. The colors of their clothes changed, the Sakura had a green shirt on, the one at the east had a yellow one, the real Sakura still had the red shirt on at the south and then at the west the Sakura's shirt was blue. The Sakura at the north began:

Hail guardians of the north,

Element of earth,

And all ye in the realm of Faery,

I, Sakura,

Do summon,

Stir,

And call you forth to witness this rite

And protect this sacred space.

So mote it be.

A green orb appeared in this Sakura's hands as she held them up and in front of her. Itachi was aware of a strange presence; it seemed to root him in the spot he sat at. He still felt at ease as the chickweed still filled the air and burned at the threshold of the living room. The Sakura at the east began:

Hail guardians of the east,

Element of air,

And all ye in the realm of Faery,

I, Sakura,

Do summon,

Stir,

And call you forth to witness this rite

And protect this sacred space.

So mote it be.

A yellow orb appeared in this Sakura's right hand, she as well held it out in front of her. There was a small gust of wind in the room but there was no window open. Itachi looked around slightly this seemed all so very strange. The person outside of the window had snuck in and he now stood there with two other companions watching very silently. Sakura was too focused to really notice what was going on at moment. The real Sakura who stood at the south began:

Hail guardians of the south,

Element of fire,

And all ye in the realm of Faery,

I, Sakura,

Do summon,

Stir,

And call you forth to witness this rite

And protect this sacred space.

So mote it be.

In Sakura's left hand appeared a red orb appeared. There was a heating sensation in the room and the door burst open, a few badgers tottled into the living room and sat around the circle that was appearing. The three that were watching jumped away in alarm but started beating themselves up mentally for being so jumpy about some animals… The last Sakura started:

Hail guardians of the west,

Element of water,

And all ye in the realm of Faery,

I, Sakura,

Do summon,

Stir,

And call you forth to witness this rite

And protect this sacred space.

So mote it be.

A blue orb appeared in front of this Sakura things seemed to get wet slightly. Now there were all sorts of different presences in the living room. The three shadow clone Sakura's disappeared now leaving the one at the south. The different color orbs just floating where they were, Sakura walked to the center of the circle now. Placing a hand on Itachi's eyes lightly, Sakura then prayed out loud.

"Great mother, you of infinite love and grace, I your Wiccan daughter Sakura, call upon you in the name of Itachi. So that he may be healed of his poor sight."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched slightly at the way she put it. Poor sight… it wasn't like he couldn't see anything… Just not much. He listened as Sakura continued.

"Bless his eyes with restorative energy and light, bring harmony to his mind, spirit, and body. I know you will do this for him, and I am confident that he will receive what is needed, and more. In the name of the lord and lady." Sakura takes a deep breath tapping her foot three times on the floor.

"So mote it be." There was a bright flash that caused the three watching this strange event to cover their eyes. The wind blew and seemed to burn. The water flowed and seemed to not get him wet. Itachi had closed his eyes and kept them tightly shut. While the light still flashed Sakura released the quarters.**

The first thing that Itachi laid eyes on was Sakura's jade green ones. Then he looked around Sakura looked over towards the people who were watching and she gasped. Itachi's head snapped in the direction she was looking in. There stood Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. Sakura immediately jumped into action filling her fist full of chakra. She tried to slam it in to the person closest to her which happened to be Kisame. He drew out his sahmada and whirled around trying to slice at Sakura with his sword. Sakura jumped and landed on the tip of the sword and jumped off of it. Not without suffering a bit of lose, some of her chakra was drained.

Sakura flipped and landed on Deidara's shoulders, as she did she put chakra in both her feet and slammed down. Causing Deidara to crash through the floor. The only one left was Sasori who had already put chakra strings on her. She all of a sudden froze.

_Oh no!!!_ Sakura thought inner Sakura thought:

_**FUCKKK!!!!**_

Then all of a sudden Sakura was free. Itachi had cut the strings and stood with her kind of in his arms, as well he was sort of in a protective stance. Slightly bent over her, he looked back at the three who stood there.

"How'd you get in here?" Itachi growled slightly. But his voice seemed monotonous. Sasori pointed at the back of the front door.

"We had no intention of harming anybody behind this door." His voice drawled slightly he wasn't in his protective puppet so he looked boyish. But Sakura who was still be held by Itachi wasn't fooled one bit!

"Why are you here?" Sakura said slightly muffled by Itachi's shoulder.

"Looking for you and Itachi. Un"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wooo! I thinks we are finally getting somewhere! Yes I know that each chapter is coming at weird times but I usually don't have a lot of time except on the weekends and even then sometimes I'm really tired!**

**Apollo – Greek God of the sun, patron of sports, music, poetry, healing, and prophecy.**

**Asclepius- Greek God associated with medicine and healing.**

**Brid-Celtic Goddess healing, poetry, smith craft.**

**Hathor-Egyptian cow goddess: Nurturing and healing goddess**

**Emeralds-Physical healing**

**Jasper-all purpose healing**

**Badger-Patron of healing**

**Niksa-Ruler of the water elementals**

**Gabriel- Arch Angel of water, in the catholic/Christian religion he was the angel that delivered the message to Mary that she'd be the mother of Jesus basically the messenger of god**

**Water- Considered to have healing properties in the Wiccan religion**

***Cardinal points- North, South, East, West. The cardinal points are the main points on the compass rose as compared to the non cardinal points like south-west or north-east**

**Quarters- the same thing as cardinal points, but in Wiccan terms**

****Guardians of the (direction), **

**Element of (element), thank you for participating in my circle this morning, Go if you must stay if you will. Hail and farewell. –This is done for each quarter (cardinal points)**


	7. Heartbroken

**Alrighty numero 7! Bringing back the Rei girl! I think she may end up playing a big role in this story! Also I after I have progressed this one far enough or to a close I have another story in mind. That one will be more on time because it's written down in 6 100 page spirals front and back. Hehehehe.. Don't have a name for it yet.**

_Thinking back_ **later this will be just thinking obviously.. ^^**

_**Inner Sakura**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your boobs got bigger…." Itachi stared at Rei whom had him pushed up against the wall. Sakura had been pushed up against the opposite wall by Deidara and Sasori who had felt an odd presence. Sakura thought back to this morning.

_After she had half destroyed her own house because of the three new akatsuki members who had shown up and made their presence known to both Itachi and Sakura. The three of them proceeded to help her repair the house. It took a good portion of the day. She fed the four of them, seeing as they weren't here to hurt her… They wouldn't have gotten through the door if they were going to… Surprisingly they weren't picky eaters for being missing nin. _

_**Shocker…. **__Inner Sakura thought as she served out the rest of the sauted veggies n rice. Sakura had barely picked at her own food so it just sat in front of her. It was another day closer to her birthday… she was kind of worried what she was going to do for it. Sasori and Deidara were having their usual fight about art. Sakura listened with mild interest. Itachi kept his nose buried in his bowl of food. Enjoying it?_

"_Art should last a life time. Kept preserved at its peak, when it is at its most beautiful." Sasori said with a quirked eye brow at the blonde missing ninja that sat across from him. Deidara on the other hand sat with his arms crossed his chopsticks poised in his left hand –who woulda taken Dei for a lefty?- shaking his head side to side slowly._

"_I disagree. Yeah. Art should only last momentarily, blown up into oblivion. Scattered to the winds. Yeah." They had been going at this since they had finished the floor to the living room. Both had noticed a vase that had been broken and glued back together sitting on an in table. Somehow they eventually pulled Sakura into it. They both stared at her waiting for an answer._

"_Well, there are two different types of arts . -Well I think there is- But there are arts that are supposed to last a short time. Like fireworks, they blow up and u can admire them before they disappear. Then there are arts that are meant to last a life time. Like paintings, or jewelry. So in all actuality, you are both right!" She smiled at the two who sat before her Deidara with a bite posed at his mouth and Sasori with a piece of a vegetable already in his mouth that then fell out. Both stared at her in both admiration and interest. That's when the back door to the kitchen opened and a t-shirt and shorts clad Rei walked through._

"_Is that Saki-Chans home cookin' I smell?!" She opened her eyes and was shocked by the sight she saw. Four missing nin sitting in Sakura's kitchen, and they were for the most part… relaxed. Itachi immediately dropped his chopsticks, got up and oddly enough adopted a Naruto-like run. Rei adopted an adaptation of Sakura's pissed off face. She took off after Itachi immediately. _

"_I. TA. CHI!!!" There was soon some scuffling in the living room, Sakura and the 3 missing nin got up and walked into the living room, where they now stood in their current situation._

"Your boobs got bigger…" Rei's hands were wrapped around Itachi's throat.

"By Kami, you are straight…" Kisame said with a toothy grin on his blue face. Itachi gave him a death glare and then resumed looking at Rei. Who looked like she was going to break down into tears at any moment. Sure enough, she did.

"You… you left me alone… all alone.. Sasuke.. wouldn't even look at me anymore.. now he's gone and he left me here by myself too…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried. Itachi gently set his hands on her shoulders.. This girl was the only other person, who he could really stand touching… Rei's hands moved off of Itachi's throat and then to his chest, where she collapsed into him and started to sob uncontrollably. Soon the tears subsided into small sniffles. Sakura leaned against the door frame to the living room, she had never heard Rei cry before and she was sure it would never happen again ethier. Rei regained her composure and hit Itachi in the side of his head with her hand in a blade form.

"That's for talking about my boobs again you fucking pervert!" Sakura giggled and Rei smiled the biggest grin you could imagine possible. Sasori stood there quietly observing this woman who stood before him, she stood a head shorter then Itachi. Ash colored hair which was defiantly not unique to Konoha…. Of course nethier was cotton candy pink hair… His eyes widened as he saw her slate eyes. Navy blue nail polish on her nails and toes.

_Interesting choice of color… She does not seem to be from konoha at all yet she is familiar with attire, customs and the locals…_ He blinked as he watched how Itachi talked to her, and how he acted around her. He was very talkative-ish… He defiantly talked more than normal that's for freaking sure.

Kisame was making his own appraisal of the chick in front of them. He watched how she teased Itachi, and how familiar she was with him. How COMFORTABLE she was around him despite the fact he was a killer.

"Wait fish face thought you were gay?!" Rei said with a smirk.

"Who you callin' fish face there cupcake?" Rei looked at Kisame, her eyebrow quirked at this blue 'thing' that stood before her.

"Do I look like a sweet treat? Blueberry man?" Rei said back. Deidara chirped in at that point.

"No. Yeah. But if you were Itachi'd be eating you. Yeah." Sakura's face went completely red at that comment and Rei happened to look over at her and started giggling. Itachi was not amused… but a small smile escaped anyway. Ok maybe it was amusing just a little, very little… very, very little!

"You've been spending too much time with Tobi.." Was all Itachi said.

"Sakura you pervert!!!!" Rei yelled. Sakura looked at Rei, a smile spread across her lips.

"You were thinking the same thing!!!!" She jumped at the 19 year old girl and proceeded to have a wrestling match with her.

"All we need is some mud and this would be good!! Yeah." Deidara said taking the words out of Kisame's mouth. Sasori looked at the two girls wrestling on the floor. Rei was at some point on top and grabbed Sakura's boobs.

"No worries Shark boy! Itachi is straight! Him's likes to molest little girls! Like this one!!!" Referring to Sakura whose face turned red at being grabbed in front of people who were virtually strangers to her. Sakura bent her legs far enough backward and grabbed Rei in a reverse suplex kinda thingy… and flipped Rei over her back.

"Umm Rei I think your more of a child molester…. Sakura is only turning 16… consenting age yes… but still under the age. Besides I prefer my women to be…" He was cut off by a black ball of fur that flew at his feet.

"Itachi sir! There is something different about you? Are your eyes fixed did Sakura-Chan fix them???" Arkany sat at his feet with a tired Nayo following behind whom then leaned against Sakura's leg who was sitting on top of Rei.

"Hi Nay Nay!" Rei Said

_Wow she seems to have a fucked up nickname for everyone she knows…._ Sasori thought as he looked at the girl lying under Sakura. Nayo looked at Rei and meowed happily.

"Rei-Chan!! Nayo is so glad to see you!! Look look! Your Itachi-kun is here!! Did you find anything out about where you came from or your family? OH! Nayo wants to know if you found your memories yet!!" Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, probably one of the most kept secrets is where Rei came from, and all those who knew are dead with the exception of his annoying little brother, himself, and… him… That man was the one who took her memories.. For one reason or another he did not know. Did it have to do with where she is originally from? A place that's considered a myth…

"Hey Lava girl, why'd the white fuzz ball call Itachi yours?" Kisame asked. Rei looked at Itachi questionly. Itachi answered instead of Rei.

"The Uchiha clan adopted only once into the clan and that was Rei. I found her during one of my missions and brought her back to Konoha, she was just wandering the forest lost in rags and nothing but her first name and a ninja headband. I insisted that she stay with the Uchiha family… Because there was something about her that was interesting, something that I liked I guess you could say.

"You just wanted to keep me around cause I was your 'lost puppy' that you wanted to keep!" Rei grinned a big grin. Itachi watched her for a moment, he knew that smile was fake that was the smile that she always smiled in the beginning. It was her sad and lost smile. Obviously bringing something of this magnitude up wasn't a good idea. Rei then continued on.

"No unfortunately… I haven't found… anything… Not a single damn… thing.." Rei looked down like she was ashamed. Sakura moved from sitting on top of her sitting on the couch after she grabbed a book that sat on the table in front of her. The cover of the book had a village symbol on it. But none that anybody would recognize.

"Where did you get that." Itachi asked eyeing the book with the strange curled marking. He knew that symbol… it's where Rei came from. Sakura looked as everyone cautiously sat down. She found it kind of funny, but the book was foreign to all of them. Rei and Itachi sat on ethier side of Sakura on the couch whilst the other three – Dei, Sasori, and Kisame- sat on the floor on the other side of the little table.

"A civilian shop. I found it in a civilian shop outside of konoha. Near the location Itachi originally found you.." She opened the book, inside the pages were bloody some pages so bad you couldn't read them. As well as some pages that were completely torn out.

"It's a record book, like other villages rosters keeping track of all the ninja." Sasori offered. Deidara looked at it as well.

"Why is it covered in blood?" Kisame wondered. Rei reached for the book, as soon as she touched it. She retracted her hand holding it as if she were burned.

"Because that book is from the village I came from… the one that was destroyed almost 20 years before.. The village of shadows…" Itachi had flipped to the last page and his eyes widened as he dropped the book onto the table again. Deidara looked and his mouth dropped open. As did everyone else's as they followed suit looking at the page.

"The last known ninjas… Rei, and a boy." Sakura said Rei blinked and tears started forming.

"I'm not alone…" Rei immediately took off out the front door. Itachi stood with the other three missing ninja.

"Rei.. has a twin…" Sakura breathed. Itachi exchanged looks with the other three. Some unspoken conversation was happening in front of her. Sakura looked at Arkany.

"I think Itachi is going to appeal to the Akatsuki, to help find this twin.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is where it starts to get serious and scary!! Woot! Here comes the actiony action-ness lol. And more spells n stuff! I've got plans… BIG plans for this story!**


End file.
